His Dying Screams
by BlueFlame86
Summary: The sound of Carlisle's agonized screams shall haunt me 'til the day I die...


_Mary belongs to me, and this is told from her point of view. All else that is recognizable belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

It began when Carlisle first spotted them. They were emerging from their hiding place, a dark sewer, in order to feed. It was very dark, but our torches lit up the night and illuminated our path.

Carlisle was the first to step out of our hiding place. Torch in hand, he ran. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him. We followed him- all of us- and attempted to match his speed, but he was very determined to catch this demon, which fueled him to run even faster.

The creature suddenly spun 'round on its heel and grabbed Carlisle around the waist. The sickening crack of bones being broken could be heard, as well as Carlisle's screams of pain. The creature lifted him until his feet dangled at least six inches from the dirt and suddenly bit into his neck, appearing to drink his blood and enjoy every drop that touched its tongue.

The creature, its clothes now stained crimson with blood, dropped Carlisle to the ground upon noticing the mob and ran toward us with astounding speed. Despite my surprise, I was able to dodge the demon and make my way to my bloodied friend.

"Carlisle!" I called to him, though we were merely inches apart. "Carlisle, it's all right!"

"Make it stop!" He screamed, clawing at the dirt and arching his back. He sucked in great amounts of air with each gasp, occasionally coughing violently and vomiting blood. "I'm burning… Make it stop!"

I cringed as Carlisle let out another blood-curdling scream. His wide blue eyes bulged, unseeing, and tears streamed down his flushed cheeks as his gasps and sobs eventually became indistinguishable.

"Don't cry…" I whispered as he sobbed louder. I reached for his hand and held it in between mine in an attempt to soothe him. He didn't seem to noticed this, and continued to thrash against the ground as he continued to gasp.

Carlisle didn't seem to notice when I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer to me, once again attempting to quiet him.

"Mary…" He suddenly gasped, clutching at my shoulder.

"I'm here, it's all right…" I soothed, running my hand through his soft blonde hair.

"Tell my father… that I'll miss him…" he said in between gasps. "And that I… thank him for all… that he's done for me…"

"You have my word." I assured him, kissing his clammy forehead. He slowly rolled from my arms and vomited blood once more, and began to drag himself away, occasionally crying out in pain.

I stood slowly and watched my friend slowly make the painful journey into the shadows. He had good reason to do so, that reason being that his father would burn anything that had been touched by that horrid monster, but I felt a stab of guilt that I had not been able to do anything to save my friend's life.

I wanted to run to Carlisle, share one last embrace with him. I wanted to stay with him, hold him until he turned cold in my arms. I wanted to caress his golden hair once more, even if it meant listening to his dying screams.

The screams that would haunt me 'til the day I died.

"MARY!" I heard my father shout. I turned toward the sound and began to run away from the spot where I had made my promise to Carlisle.

"Mary, are you all right?" My father asked me, panic evident in his voice. "Did it touch you?"

"I am fine, father." I answered, looking through the crowd. "Where is Pastor Cullen?"

"He is over yonder," My father pointed to a man in the crowd that was similar in appearance to Carlisle, but much older. "by the fire." I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Pastor Cullen," I greeted, giving a small curtsey. "Carlisle wanted me to tell you something."

"Please continue." The preacher replied, nodding his head to me.

"He said he will miss you, and he thanks you for all that you have done for him."

Pastor Cullen sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Let us pray." He said loudly to the crowd, closing his eyes, bowing his head, and folding his hands. The crowd, suddenly silent, did the same, readying themselves for prayer.

"Our Father, who Art in Heaven, hallowed be Thy name. Thy Kingdom come, Thy will be done, on Earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day, our daily bread, and forgive us of our trespasses, as we forgive those who have trespassed against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For Thine is the Kingdom, the Power, and the Glory, forever and ever. Amen."

_-Fin-_


End file.
